Dis-moi
by Tanutwo
Summary: "Ah non, crois pas, que je vais rester planté là, à te voir mourir dans tes délires et te regarder faire n'importe quoi..." Natasha/Clint Endgame


**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Voici un court OS (ou plutôt une song-fic), avec pour support la magnifique chanson de Florent Pagny "N'importe quoi". Que je vous invite d'ailleurs à mettre pour lire cet écrit. Pour la petite histoire, je travaille en ce moment, et depuis janvier, la nuit et j'ai pour habitude de m'endormir avec de la musique. En revenant de Endgame, j'ai entendu celle-ci et je me suis direct dit que la chanson avait été faite pour Natasha et Clint. **

**C'est la première fois que je m'essaie à ce type d'écrit, alors ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement s'il vous plait ^^ **

**Je vous laisse juger en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,**

* * *

_Dis-moi, pourquoi t'es comme ça ?  
Pourquoi ça va pas ?  
Pourquoi t'essaies pas ?  
Pourquoi tu veux pas ?_

Je te regarde, les yeux anéantis de te voir tuer ces personnes. De prendre brutalement leur vie.

Je t'observe attentivement, silencieusement et mon cœur se serre. Je ressens ta détresse. Ta colère. Ta peine. Et je m'en veux subitement de t'avoir laissé affronter la mort de ta famille tout seul. De ne pas t'avoir soutenu plus tôt.

Les années ont passé.

Tu sembles changé. Meurtri. Et tu me dis, sans même te retourner, que je n'ai rien à faire là. Je me dis qu'au contraire, j'ai tout à faire là. Mais comme tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre, je te réponds simplement que toi non plus.

Tu te retournes et je m'approche doucement, le visage douloureux de te voir tant souffrir.

Précautionneusement, je te prends la main. Soulagée de constater que tu ne me rejettes pas, je souris légèrement.

Les années ont passé. Mais notre amitié reste inchangée.

_Dis-moi, pourquoi tu souris ?  
Et pourquoi tu pleures ?  
Pourquoi t'as envie ?  
Et pourquoi t'as peur ? _

Tu acceptes sans rechigner de me suivre jusqu'à notre QG. Les traits de ton visage sont durs et marqués par la fatigue de la vengeance dans laquelle tu t'es lancé.

Je te détaille et je m'assieds à tes côtés. Tu sembles approuver. Apprécier.

Sans que je ne te le demande, la voix nouée par le chagrin, tu me confies :

« Je ne les reverrais jamais. »

_Dis-moi, pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
Pourquoi t'y crois pas ?  
Pourquoi t'y crois plus ?  
Pourquoi tu sais plus_ ?

Il y a pourtant bien un moyen. Je te dis que je ne plaisante pas. Qu'un espoir existe et que c'est pour ça que je suis venue te chercher. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

Ton regard septique m'informe que tu n'y crois pas.

Gravement, j'entreprends de t'expliquer le plan.

A mesure que les paroles franchissent mes lèvres, j'imagine que cela se résume à de la folie. Pourtant tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout… Et tu ne sembles néanmoins toujours pas convaincu.

Finalement au QG, tu te proposes alors pour essayer le voyage dans le temps et personne ne t'en empêche. Surtout pas moi. Je sais à quel point tu veux voir si cela est possible et que tu crèves d'envie de revoir ta famille. Même une dernière fois.

Anxieuse, je te vois t'évaporer.

Tu reviens au bout de dix secondes, le visage absolument chamboulé, le corps presque épuisé. Je cours vers toi et je me demande si c'était finalement une bonne idée de t'envoyer.

_Tu vois, tu retrouves plus ta rue.  
T'as paumé l'étage.  
J'crois bien qu't'es perdu.  
Tu marches pas, tu nages._

Tu es plus affecté que je ne l'avais envisagé. Tu serres le gant en cuir avec une telle force que tes jointures en deviennent blanches. Mais grâce à ça et grâce à toi, nous savons désormais que le plan peut fonctionner.

Tes yeux s'illuminent quand tu me dis que tu as entendu la voix de ta fille. Je retrouve enfin le Clint d'autrefois.

Les derniers préparatifs se font rapidement et nous décidons des équipes. Ma joie est immense quand nos deux prénoms sont évoqués. Nous voilà réunis pour une dernière mission ultime.

Tu m'adresses un petit signe de tête satisfait, presque enjoué, pour me signifier que cela te convient aussi.

Cependant, je te connais et cela me permet de voir ton visage déterminé que tu essaies de me cacher. Je sais que tu ne reculeras devant rien pour réussir et ça me fait soudain peur. Je décide de le garder pour moi et de ne pas le montrer alors que nous prenons place sur l'estrade.

Tous en cercle, je t'entends discrètement prononcer « Quoiqu'il nous en coûte, » avant que tu n'appuies sur le bouton.

Ma vision se brouille.

_Et là, tu crois,  
Que j'vais rester sans rien dire ?  
Ah oui, tu crois,  
Qu'je vais rester planté là,  
A te voir partir dans tes délires,  
Et te laisser faire n'importe quoi ? _

Je ne dis pourtant rien quand nous nous retrouvons de l'autre côté. Tout comme moi, tu es bien trop secret, cela ne servirait qu'à te braquer.

Projetés dans le passé, Nebula nous programment les coordonnées dans notre vaisseau et nous sommes comme des gamins. Piloter dans l'espace paraît irréel et je me sens chanceuse d'accomplir ce qui n'aurait sûrement été qu'un rêve quelques années plus tôt avec toi.

Arrivés sur Vomir, je râle devant la montagne à escalader et tu rigoles. L'espoir de réussir t'a permis de reprendre légèrement goût à la vie. Tu m'en vois ravie.

Toutefois, notre excitation est vite calmée quand nous comprenons le dilemme qui nous attend. Nous réfléchissons et nous savons tous les deux qu'elle est la meilleure décision.

Les mains entrelacées, nous en discutons et tu me murmures à la fin que tu n'es pas sûre que nous soyons du même avis.

Mon esprit s'insurge.

_Dis-moi, pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
Pourquoi t'arrête pas ?  
Tu te fous en l'air.  
Ça a l'air de t'plaire. _

Je proteste intérieurement à l'idée que tu puisses, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, envisager de te sacrifier. Ta famille t'attend. C'est même pour ça que tu es là.

Je m'exaspère de ta mentalité chevaleresque. Je secoue légèrement la tête. Je ne conçois pas de te laisser sauter.

Tu poses ton front contre le mien et je sais que la bataille pour te faire changer d'avis sera rude. Nous sommes tous les deux terriblement têtus.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi tu comprends pas  
Que c'est pas vrai tout ça,  
Que tu reviendras pas  
Si tu t'en vas par là ?_

Je t'explique que c'est à moi de le faire. Que mes actions passées définissent mon futur. Justifient parfaitement mon sacrifice. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Je ne me vois pas quitter ce monde sans le faire.

Néanmoins, malgré mes arguments, je te connais et je sais que tu es loin de céder.

_Et là, tu crois  
Que j'vais rester sans rien dire ?  
Ah oui, tu crois  
Qu'je vais rester planté là  
A te voir courir dans tes délires  
Et te laisser faire n'importe quoi ? _

Tu me chuchotes pourtant, « tu gagnes », et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Ça me parait trop simple.

Puis, brutalement, tu me déstabilises d'un croche-pied envoyé en traitre et tu me plaques au sol. Je me retrouve, surprise, couchée sur le dos.

Tu espères que je te promette de dire à ta famille que tu les aimes. C'est mal me connaître.

_Dis-toi, qu't'es en train de partir.  
Tu t'es trompé d'navire,  
T'as cassé ta dérive,  
T'es en train d'te couler. _

Tu as sûrement oublié que je ne renonce jamais. Que je suis obstinée. Encore plus pour une cause qui me semble justifiée.

Mes mains toujours sur ton uniforme, je te projette également au sol avant de me relever. Je ne te laisse pas le temps de reprendre tes esprits et te tire dessus avec mes dards. C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Tu pourras dire à ta famille toi-même que tu les aimes.

Je m'élance rapidement vers la falaise, persuadée que c'est fini mais tu décoches une de tes flèches explosive.

C'est plus fort que toi.

Propulsée durement dans les airs, l'atterrissage est brutal et tout mon côté gauche me fait mal. Tu jettes ensuite ton arc devant moi tout en me regardant avant de te précipiter vers la mort et je sens ma poitrine sur le point d'éclater.

_Et moi, moi tu m'as oublié.  
Moi, tu y a pas pensé ?  
Tu m'as juste laissé  
Le droit de la fermer. _

Estomaquée, j'observe ton corps plonger dans le vide et il ne me faut qu'une seconde pour comprendre comment t'arrêter pour de bon. Comment t'empêcher de gâcher ta vie. Comment t'autoriser à revoir ta famille.

Je me redresse, cours, saute et te rattrape furtivement en déclenchant le dispositif de câble situé à ta ceinture. Tu n'as jamais su me battre au combat au corps à corps, je n'allais certainement pas laissé cela arriver aujourd'hui. Tu n'aurais même pas dû tenter.

_Et tu crois pas,  
Que j'vais rester sans rien dire ?  
Ah non, crois pas,  
Qu'je vais rester planté là,  
A te voir mourir dans tes délires,  
Te regarder faire n'importe quoi ? _

Suspendue dans le vide, je constate que tu es désormais attaché et en sécurité. Et je sais que j'ai gagné.

Ta main refuse néanmoins de m'abandonner. Tu plantes tes yeux larmoyants et déjà remplis de culpabilité dans les miens. Je sais alors que tu pourrais me retenir pendant des heures, juste pour ne pas me voir mourir.

Je te supplie de me lâcher et tu refuses. Je comprends à quel point cela doit être dur. Mais le temps n'attend pas et les autres vengeurs comptent sur toi. Sur moi. Et sur cette pierre.

Je me balance et mes pieds prennent appuient sur la roche de la montagne. Je t'entends pleurer tandis que l'impact de mon bond ne te permet pas de me garder. Tu es dévasté et au fond de moi, je m'en veux de t'imposer ce supplice de visu. De voir mon corps prochainement étendu, inerte en bas.

Je me sens étrangement tombée. Les secondes me paraissent interminables. Toutefois, malgré ce que tu dois penser, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir essayé. J'en ai même le cœur léger et soulagé de me sacrifier pour toi… Ma dernière pensée est pour ta famille que tu pourras, je l'espère, retrouver.

* * *

**C'est la fin. Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai pris la liberté de modifier deux-trois petits détails. Après tout, je me dis que nous n'avons pas tout vu de leurs échanges. J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions.**

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


End file.
